By The End of The Day
by Heaven Or Hell
Summary: Naruto invites Gaara over for a special festival and gets a unexpected surprise. Unfortunly Naruto can not except Gaara's offer and brakes his heart. Gaara runs of crying and Rock Lee finds him and tries to cheer him up. GaaLee, hints of NaruSasu


**Warning OOC overload!**

Naruto looked at the person standing in front of him surprised. The person had a red box in his hands and was wearing a male kimono with his hair slicked back. His head was lowered as he hold the box closely to his chest. If you look closely you can see his red cheeks. The boy swallowed hard as he held the box out. Naruto looked at the box then back to Gaara. "Gaara..." Naruto said putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Today was a special day. A day that every teen, kid, and lover looks forward to. Today is Valentines day. The most loving and youthful day of the year. Evey year all the villagers get together and have a festival. Everyone came and gave gifts to their loved ones. Then when the sunsets they let off fireworks.

This year Naruto decided to invite his Suna friend. But Naruto was not expecting a valentines from the boy. Naruto was faltered and happy that his friend cared so much about him. But the only problem was that Naruto's boyfriend was glaring daggers at Gaara right now. No one knew about his and Sasuke's relationships.

Gaara looked up when Naurto called his name. Naruto was smiling, but it was not a happy smile. It was filled with pity and sadness. Gaara was confused about it until Sasuke walked up and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder still glaring at Gaara.

Gaara's grep on the box tighten as he lowered it. His head dropped as tears formed into his eyes. "I'm sorry Gaara. I should have told you before,"Naurto said removing his hand.

Gaara shock his head and turned around. "No, it's not your fault." He then begin walking away. "Gaara," Naruto said as he tried to follow him but Sasuke pull at his arm. "Let him be Naruto," he said softly. Naurto looked at Sasuke then back at Gaara. He let out a sigh as he let Sasuke pull him away.

Gaara continued walking for a few minutes as he stared at the ground. He thought Naruto would understand, but he was wrong. He started walking faster as people began to gather. He wanted to be alone. He speeded up a little more. The tears was stinging his eyes as he held them in. Gaara had dressed up for this. He put on this stupid kimono his sister picked out. It was the color of his hair with bulegreen flowers on it. Everyone was wearing kimonos and stuff but normally Gaara would just wear his everyday clothes.

By now Gaara was running. He was running fast and he didn't know where he was going. His eyes was closed tightly so the tears wouldn't come out but it wasn't helping much. The tears was falling anyways.

When Gaara decided he had ran enough he stopped and fall to the ground. He leaned back against something he fingered was a tree. This was not what Gaara was hoping for. He was hoping by the end of the day he would have someone to love him. But nothing goes right for him.

Gaara sighed and opened his eyes. But as he did he saw two pair of large bug like eyes staring at him. Gaara would of jumped back in surprised but this is Gaara we're talking about. Instead he just blinked a few times and moved back. He could see the face now and realized it was Rock Lee. Only he wasn't wearing his green spandex's and orange legwarmers. He was wearing a dark bule almost black Kimono with lotus petals here and there. Lee's hear was not in the bowl shape but was kinda sticking out.

Gaara blushed and looked away. "What do you want," Gaara asked. Lee didn't move for a second as he just stared at Gaara with a unreadable look. He then opened his mouth. "Why are you crying?" He asked not taking his eyes off Gaara. Gaara glared at Lee as he stared at him wanting for a answer. All this time Gaara noticed that Lee hasn't blinked once.

"S-stop staring at me," Gaara said leaning up against the tree more. Lee was so close right now. Too close for Gaara's liking. Lee move in closer as he studied Gaara's face. He couldn't help but think how cute he looked right now. His face was turned to the side as he watched Lee from the corner of his eyes. His cheeks was blood red as a twig of hair fell into his face.

Lee finally blinked as he raised his hand and moved the hair back in place. Gaara jumped slightly as Lee's hand brushed against his forehead. "You look lovely tonight Gaara-San," Lee said smiling. Gaara blinked and turned his head to face Lee. "What?" He asked shocked.

"I said you look lovely," Lee repeated himself. Gaara blushed and looked down as Lee continued to stare at him.

"My sister picked out the kimono...and she fixed my hair," Gaara said not even realizing he was talking until it was already said. Lee smiled.

"Your sister has good taste. The kimono fits you well and I can see your face better with your hair like that. Your face is very...handsome." Lee raised his hand again only not to move Gaara's hair. Lee put his hand on Gaara's cheek making Gaara look up again.

"Now," Lee said looking serious. "Are you going to tell me why you was crying?"

"...I-it's not Important," Gaara said leaning his cheek against Lee's hand, closing his eyes so he could feel the warmth. He then realized what he was doing and jerked his head up. Lee chuckled at him and stood up. Gaara watched as Lee held his hand out. "You do not have to tell me if you wish not to, but at least join me for the festival. It well be starting soon and I do not want you to be alone on such a youthful holiday."

Gaara blinked and stared at the hand that was being offered. He hesitated and then put his small hand in Lee's much larger one and let himself be pulled up off the ground. Lee pulled a bet to hard and Gaara stumbled causing him to bump into Lee. He looked up and saw Lee smile down at him as he leaned on him. Gaara blushed and moved back a little.

"Sorry," he said. Lee smiled again. "It's OK. It was my fault."

Lee then begin walking in the direction the festival was being held. Gaara looked down at his hand that Lee was still holding.

When they got there the festival had already started. People was running around hugging and kissing. There was hearts and flowers everywhere. People handing out gifts, blushing and giggling. Gaara almost throw up at the sight, but Lee was excited. "LOOK GAARA-SAN!!! Everyone seems so happen!!" Lee yelled pulling Gaara further into the crowed.

Gaara was looking around watching all the people when he saw Naruto. He was sitting next to Sasuke as he feed him chocolate. Gaara looked down as he felt the tears come back. He grabbed the fabric over the place where his heart was. He then felt Lee tighten his grep on his hand. He looked up to see looking at him worriedly. "Gaara-San?"

Gaara looked away. "This is a time to be happy Gaara-San," Lee said pulling Gaara closer to him. Gaara gasped as Lee suddenly wrapped his arms around him. "I don't want you to be sad," Lee whispered resting his cheek on Gaara's head. Gaara's eyes was wide open as he stared off into space.

A hug. Gaara thought as his eyes slowly closed. _Just a hug. Nothing more. A hug...I've never been hugged before._ Gaara's arms hung loose as he let his head lay on Lee's chest.

Gaara thought as his eyes slowly closed. Gaara's arms hung loose as he let his head lay on Lee's chest. 

Gaara didn't even realize the sun went down until the fireworks started going off. He jumped slightly as the first firework light up the sky. Lee tightened his grep and left his head so he could see the fireworks. They was shaped as hearts and kisses. Lee smiled as Gaara put his hands on his chest as he looked up at the sky.

Lee looked away from the sky and looked down at Gaara, just as Gaara looked up at him. Lee smiled again. Gaara looked down and moved away a bit so he could get his hand to his pocket and pulled out a little red box. Lee blinked as the box was shoved into his face. He slowly take the box and looked at it. He looked at Gaara to see him looking down blushing. _He reminds me of Hinata. _Lee thought.

"Is this for me?"

"Open it," Gaara demanded not looking at the boy. Lee looked away from Gaara and put his hand over the lid of the box. He lifted the lid and looked inside. There was a heart inside made of sand. Lee take it out carefully and studied it. "You made this?" Lee asked.

"For the I love," Gaara answered. Lee blinked and looked at Gaara. "But you didn't make it for me," Lee said lowering the box. Gaara looked up and saw the sad look. "I made it for the one I love.," Gaara said again. "But you don't love me."

Gaara looked down and closed his eyes. "Right now," Gaara started. "Your the only one who deserves it". Lee stared at Gaara for a minute then looked at the heart. It fit in the pom of his hand and it had designs carved into it. Lee smiled as he held it close to his heart. "Thank you Gaara. It's the best handmade Valentines I've ever gotten," Lee said. _Not like I've never gotten a Valentines before._

Gaara looked up and smiled. "Your welcome," Gaara replied as Lee hugged the heart. Lee then stopped and looked at Gaara. "I feel bad," Lee said sadly. Gaara stopped smiling and frowned. "Why?" He asked.

Lee looked around then back at Gaara. "You've not gotten a valentines". Gaara blinked then looked down with a sad smile. "I don't need one."

Lee sighed and looked around again. He then saw a guy going around selling teddy bears and chocolates. Lee smirked and grabbed Gaara's hand as Gaara gave him a shocked look. Lee ran up to the man and looked at the price. He had enough money for one teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Lee dug into his pocket and pulled out his money bag. _I was saving this to buy Sakura-kun something, but I think Gaara needs it more. _Lee thought giving the man his money. Lee picked out a green bear and a heart shape chocolate. Lee turned around and saw Gaara staring at something.

Lee looked in the direction Gaara was and saw Naruto and Sasuke. Lee glared at the two as he walked up to Gaara and held the goods out. Gaara looked away from Naruto and saw the green bears face in his. Lee smiled as Gaara take the bear and studied it. Gaara's eyes light up as he pinched it's nose. _It looks a lot like my old bear. Only this ones green. _Gaara thought smiling.

Lee stood beside Gaara and put his arm around his shoulder and started leading him away. Making sure to go in the opposite direction as Naruto. "So do you like it?" Lee asked.

Gaara blushed and nodded. "That's good. I have something else for you." Lee said handing Gaara the chocolate. "What is this" Gaara asked examining it. Lee raised his large eyebrow. "It's chocolate," Lee answered taking it and opening the box. "See". Lee take the brown sweets out of the box and showed Gaara.

"I've never had chocolates before," Gaara said looking at it. "What does it tastes like?"

"Are you serious!? You've never had chocolate before?" Lee asked looking surprised. Gaara shrugged and looked away. Lee smiled and broke a small amount off holding it out to Gaara. "Here try," Lee said. Gaara turned and looked at Lee and the chocolate in his hand. Lee's eyes widen as Gaara opened his mouth and closed it around Lee's finger and the chocolate. _I was expecting him to take it not eat it out of my hands_. Lee thought blushing. Gaara closed his eyes and sucked on Lee's fingers tasting the choco goodness. "Um Gaara?" Lee said as his face turned reder. Gaara pulled away and licked his lips. He ate it.

"Can I have more?" Gaara asked. Lee awed inside his head as he broke off another piece. Gaara closed his eyes and opened his mouth waiting for Lee to put it in. Lee blinked as he stared at Gaara. He ruched the chocolate over and put it in Gaara mouth. Gaara closed his mouth and swallowed. He opened his mouth again awaiting more.

Lee broke off another and put it in Gaara mouth and repeated. He soon realized it was all gone and Gaara still had his mouth open. Without thinking Lee leaned in and kissed the space above Gaara's upper lip and under his nose. Gaara's eyes opened wide as Lee pulled away. "I'm sorry!!" Lee yelled holding his hand up. "I didn't mean to! It's just happened!! I didn't even know what I was doing until I was already doing it." Lee continued talking and talking as Gaara stared at him.

He kissed me. Gaara thought touching the space Lee put his lips. _And...I like it._ His heart was beating hard and his head was spinning. Gaara continued staring at Lee as he talked and talked apologizing over and over again. Gaara noticed his handsome face and his wide neck. So wide, so kissable. Gaara imaged himself kissing Lee's neck. Sucking biting and licking, Lee moaning his name as he did so. He then realized what he was thinking.

Gaara thought touching the space Lee put his lips. His heart was beating hard and his head was spinning. Gaara continued staring at Lee as he talked and talked apologizing over and over again. Gaara noticed his handsome face and his wide neck. So wide, so kissable. Gaara imaged himself kissing Lee's neck. Sucking biting and licking, Lee moaning his name as he did so. He then realized what he was thinking.

What's wrong with me? Gaara asked himself as he stared and stared. He couldn't stop staring. It was like a curse and if he stopped he would die. Lee then noticed Gaara's staring. "Do I have something on my face?" Lee asked feeling his face making sure there was nothing on it. Gaara didn't answer.

"Gaara?" Lee asked waving his hand in front of Gaara face. Gaara move his head over so the hand wasn't in his way and continued staring. Lee blushed as he looked at Gaara confused. Gaara had somewhat of a dreamy look on his face. "Are you amiering me?" Lee asked. Gaara didn't answer. "Cause if you are then may I ask if I kiss you again. Only this time of the lips?"

Gaara blinked and shock his head trying to snap himself out of it. "What?" He asked staring at Lee wide eyes. Lee smiled shyly. "May I kiss you on the lips?" Lee asked. Gaara blushed and looked down. "Um...i-if you w-want to," Gaara answered. Lee smiled and grabbed Gaara hand.

Gaara watched the back of Lee head as he was dragged down near a tree with fireflies around it. You could see the sky really good and the moon was shining bright. Lee walked over to where there was a good view and sat down bring Gaara along with him. They sit for a few minutes nether of them saying anything. "Soo," Lee started as he turned to Gaara. Gaara looked at him. "What about that kiss?" Lee asked blushing, along with Gaara.

"Yeah," Gaara said looking down. Lee sat there for a few minutes then moved closer to Gaara and put his hand on his knee. Gaara flinched and looked at Lee and when he did Lee leaned forward and kissed him gently. Gaara didn't jump or flinch or move away. Instead he closed his eye and moved against Lee. Putting his hand on his chest. Lee wrapped his arms around the small body and deepened the kiss. Gaara heard fireworks. He didn't know if it was the festival or if it was his heart and brain. All he knows is he was in love.

The kiss lasted a long time. Gaara didn't know if it was seconds, minutes, or hours, but it lasted a long time. Gaara wanted it to last longer. He wanted it to last forever. But they had to pull away for air. Lee take in a deep breathe and opened his eyes. Gaara was smiling as Lee put his forehead on his. "Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"How was it?"

Gaara opened his eyes. "Do you really wanna know?" Gaara asked. Lee blinked. "Yes." Gaara smirked and leaned forward. Their lips met again. Lee sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Gaara wrapped his arms around Lee's neck and kissed him deeper. Lee smiled into the kiss. He had a feeling deep inside of him that's his never had before. Not even when he was around Sakura.

Lee opened his eyes and watched Gaara's closed eyelids. He was truly a beautiful person.

He closed his eyes again and leaned on Gaara making him fall back. Lee continued kissing Gaara as he ran his thumb over Gaara's cheek. Gaara opened his mouth to get air and Lee stuck his tongue in. Gaara moaned in surprise and moved his hand in Lee hair. He let it run throw his fingers as Lee licked the inside of his mouth.

Lee then suddenly jerk up and stood. Gaara was surprised and scared. "What is it!?!" Gaara asked setting up. Lee had that look on his face. The determined one. "Gaara," he begin calmly. "I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!!!" Lee yelled to the heavens as he closed his eyes tightly. Gaara blinked and stared at Lee for the longest time. _That feeling_. Gaara thought grabbing his chest.

Tears formed in his eyes. "Gaara?!" Lee asked setting back down. "What is it!? Was it something I said!? Did I hurt your feelings in some way!? Does your chest hurt!? Whats wrong? Am I scaring yo-"

Lee's words was cut off as Gaara begin to laugh. "What?" Lee asked.

"Your so funny!" Gaara said holding his stomach. Lee smiled and he too begin to laugh. "I guess I am."

Pretty soon the both of them stopped laughing and just stared at each other. "Your so pretty," Lee said resting his cheek on his hand. Gaara tilted his head and gave Lee a weird look. "Pretty?" He asked. "Yes pretty. Beautiful actually and most handsome. I can stare at you for days."

Gaara smiled a shy smile and blushed. "For days? How about for years?"

"That would be even better."

"I wouldn't mind staring at you for that long," Gaara said sighing. Lee blushed. "You think I'm attractive?" Lee asked.

Gaara smiled as he moved closer to Lee. He put his hand on top of Lee's and rubbed his cheek on Lees. They stayed like that for a while then Gaara heard someone calling his name. "GAARA!!" He looked up and saw Naruto running toward him. Naruto came to a stop in front of him. He was really surprised to see Lee there. "Oh hi Lee. Gaara I'm REALLY sorry about earlier," Naruto said looking at Gaara.

"It's ok Naruto. In fact I want to thank you," Gaara said smiling. Naruto looked confused. "Because if you hadn't' rejected me I wouldn't have ran into Lee-kun," Gaara said holding Lee hand. Lee's eyes sparkled. _Lee-KUN!!_

Naurto's confused look disappeared. "Ooh I get it. You sly dog you," Naruto said winking at Lee. Lee blushed.

"Now if you don't mind Naruto, Lee and I would like to be alone."

Naruto nodded as he smirked and turned around and take off running. Lee turned back to Gaara and kissed him on the cheek. Gaara smiled and crawled into Lee lap resting his head on his shoulder. Lee held Gaara and watched the last minute fireworks go off.

That night Gaara got his wish. It was not the way he plained or who he plained but he still got his wish. To have someone to love him by the end of the day.

End!


End file.
